What?
by a shadow eagle
Summary: It's been three years since Sasuke left Konoha and Sakura finally learns the art of moving on. Her relationship with Gaara is growing everyday and her broken heart is almost healed. That is before somebody chooses to return and claim what used to be his.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello guys! This is my first try to create a fanfic here in this site... errrr... I guess I have to say that the first few chapters doesn't really have much to do with the plot... It's more of a show about Gaara and Sakura's relationship... Sooooo... Let's start! ^_^

Disclaimer: Sad to say, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

'What the hell is he doing here?'was the question on Sakura's mind when she suddenly found herself kissing Gaara in one of the abandoned alleys of Konoha.

He was supposed to be on Suna, taking care of his duties as the Kazekage. But now, here he was standing in front of her, forcefully locking his lips unto hers.

'What if someone sees us? What if they see me, a mere Chuunin kissing the freaking Kazekage of the sand? And what if-' Sakura's train of thoughts was cut when Gaara slid his tongue past her lips deepening the kiss.

He pushed her against the wall and snaked his arms around her waist. Now she can't resist anymore, she slowly kissed back.

When she was slowly getting into it, he broke the kiss and both panted, trying to catch their breath. "What the BLOODY HELL are YOU doing HERE?" she yelled at him.

"As a matter of fact, I believe I was just kissing you." he replied.

"Don't joke with me..." she said with a venom voice.

He smirked, she frowned, 'He is CLEARLY making a fool out of me' she thought.

"Business matters" he finally said. Then pulled her into another kiss.

'Why do I have the feeling that my lips are being abused?' Sakura thought as Gaara bit her lower lip giving him access to her mouth. When she started kissing back, he once again broke the kiss.

She looked up to him. "Your teasing me aren't you?".

"Who knows?" he said then left her, heading for the Hokage tower, a playful smirk placed on his face.

* * *

A/N: There you go... Hahahahahaha... I told you it doesn't really have much into it yet... So please stay tuned! Thank you! XD

A sHaDoW eAgLe


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sooo... I'm back... Hehehehe... So, as I said, this is sorta like the first chapter... Just a background of Sakura and Gaara's relationship... And some fluff... XDDDD

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

* * *

"ARRRGGGHHH!" Sakura yelled her head off.

"FOREHEAD! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT!" Ino screamed back, annoyed as hell. Apparently, her pink-headed friend was on her house screaming and sighing all the time.

Sakura sighed again. Why was she here at Ino's again? Hmmmm... Oh right!, she was here to tell Ino her problems about a certain red-headed ninja, but somehow she can't bring herself to speak about it, so she just yelled and sighed.

"UGH! Just talk already will ya?" Ino said as she sat on the couch beside her sulking friend.

Sakura sighed yet again, and finally decided to talk. "Gaara" she said.

"Gaara? What about him?" Ino asked.

"I don't think he is serious about me." Sakura sighed.

"WHAT?" Ino yelled.

"Well... I'm not really sure about it but, I think he just, you know..." Sakura trailed off.

"No I don't know" Ino said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Like, whenever we meet, he'll just kiss me then afterwards leave. Whenever we talk, it's all about business and stuff." Sakura once again sighed.

"Hmmmmm... You mean, you don't talk all lovey-dovey stuffs?" Ino asked.

"Yah, we don't" Sakura said.

"Then why don't you ask him... you know... if he's serious about you" Ino proposed.

"Yeah maybe- WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE! I CAN'T!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes you can" Ino said simply.

"But-but-but" Sakura started.

"No buts forehead, now go ask him then return here after wards, okay? OKAY!" Ino said then pushed out her house.

"INO!" Sakura yelled pounding the door. After a few minutes, she sighed. "Fine, I'll ask him" she muttered then went off to find a certain red-head.

* * *

"Gaara" she said. She found him on the park, sitting under a tree, admiring the sunset. He turned to her.

"Sakura" he said then turned his face back to the sunset.

"Uhm... I got things to ask you... If you don't mind that is." She started.

"I don't mind" he said then motioned for her to sit beside him. And she did.

After a few moments of silence.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" this question startled Gaara as he looked at her. Wide eyed.

She looked at him then repeated, "Do you think I'm pretty?".

He recovered from the sudden weird question and looked back at the sunset.

"No" he replied.

Sakura's eyes widened. She wanted to run but she continued to ask.

"D-Do you want to be with me?" she asked her voice was trembling slightly.

"No" he once again answered coldly.

"Do you like me?" she was close to tears now.

"Nope" he once again said.

She then asked. "If I were to leave you, would you cry?".

"Ofcourse not" he replied.

She had heard enough, she stood and turned to leave, tears now streaming down her face. She knew it, she never should have asked. When she was a good feet away fom him, she felt sand on her feet, preventing her from moving.

Then she sensed his presence behind her.

Gaara hugged her from behind and whispered to her ear.

"You are not pretty, you're beautiful... I don't want to be with you, I will be we with you... I don't like you, I love you... And the moment you leave me, I will not cry, I will die"

* * *

A/N: Hehehe.. Ok so I decided to make this story a long one so... The real plot kinda starts on the next chapter... So stay tuned! Wait for the next chapter... tata! XD

A sHaDoW eAgLe


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... Hahaha... I got to work with my final exams and I also got to attend our school's recognition... I also attended practices and stuffs... So... Before i start blabling about nothing let's start!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened at his words. She felt her face burn.

He slowly released his hold on her and twirled her around.

"Now that I've answered your questions, you might as well go home now. It's getting late." Gaara said as he smirked at her reaction.

Sakura couldn't bring herself to speak but she manage to nod her head.

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked.

Sakura snapped back to reality and answered. "Uhm... Thanks but no thanks... I'm going at Ino's for a little sleep over anyway," she smiled.

"Sleep over?" Gaara asked,

"Yep, it's a girl thing." Sakura grinned.

"Oh... Then I'll walk with you up to her house." He proposed.

"You don't have to," she started. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna be kidnapped or something. I'm a kunoichi remember?" she continued.

"If you say so," Gaara said. "I'm leaving for Suna tomorrow morning.'' He informed her.

"Huh? Already?" she said, a bit disappointed that he's leaving already.

"Yes. But I'll be back, for the Chuunin exams a month later." Gaara said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Konoha will be the one to host the test this year." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I'll see you there then?" Gaara said.

"Ofcourse!" Sakura chirped.

"Good, Bye for now" he said. He gave her a smile that was only reserved for her before bending down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye." he bid then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Bye." she smiled then headed to Ino's house.

* * *

"Hey Forehead, took you long enough." Ino grinned letting Sakura enter her house. Sakura smiled.

"Sorry Pig, I needed to get my stuff in my house." Sakura said as she entered the living room, Hinata and Tenten were already sitting comfortably on the couch. The four of them had gotten closer over the years and Sakura can talk with them about anything.

"Yo Sakura, you're late." Tenten greeted.

"Hehe, uhm... Where's your parents Ino?" Sakura asked.

"They're in a mission, we have the house till tomorrow night" Ino smirked.

"Oh... That's nice" Sakura grinned.

"Yup it is... Sooooo, what happened?" Tenten asked.

"Huh?" Sakura asked innocently.

"You know... Gaara-kun?" Hinata said smiling.

"Oh... I see Pig here already told you guys the story." Sakura sighed. Ino grinned.

"Yeah, now answer the question." Ino said.

Sakura sighed again then told the story.

"Woah, I never thought Gaara is capable of such words." Ino said munching the chips she was holding. Sakura just finished her story and Ino had distributed some food to them.

"Me neither" Sakura sighed dreamily.

"I never knew he was sweet" Hinata smiled.

"Me neither" Sakura sighed again.

"And he was capable of bringing you on that state" Tenten said, a huge grin spread across her face.

"Me neither" Sakura sighed... again.

"She lost it" Tenten sighed.

"Yeah" Ino laughed. "She haven't been in that state since... Sasuke" Ino continued.

Suddenly, Sakura snapped out of her gaze at the mention of his name.

"What do you mean PIG?" she glared at Ino.

"Well, as far as I can remember, Sasuke is the only person who can reduce you to that state." Ino stated.

"I agree" Hinata said.

"Me too" Tenten mused.

"Mou... Guys, He's already in the past. I don't care about him anymore." Sakura said.

"Uhhuh, sure you don't" Tenten teased.

"Guys, stop teasing me." Sakura pouted.

The girls started giggling as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hey Sakura, I'm just curious about one thing." Hinata said.

"Hmmm?" Sakura turned to her.

"What will you do if Sasuke-kun suddenly returns to the village?" Hinata asked.

Silence.

"Nothing Hinata, I will do absolutely nothing." Sakura said dead panned.

"I see" Hinata said.

Another silence.

"Hey guys come on, let's sleep now, it's late." Tenten said, sensing the heavy atmosphere.

"Sure" Ino chirped. As they arranged their sleeping bags.

"G'nyt girls" Sakura said. She received a chorus of goodnight as replies. She sighed. She closed her eyes, one question bugging her mind, _What will she do when Sasuke indeed return to the village?_

'Nah, there's no use thinking about it, he wont be returning anymore anyway' Sakura concluded as she finally fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Forehead wake up now, it's already noon" she heard Ino say. She opened her eyes and saw her friend.

"Oh, morning Pig." She greeted.

"Correction, noon" Ino said.

"Oh, sorry, noo- WHAT NOON?" She jerked up from her sleeping bag.

"Yes forehead, noon" Ino said simply. "Now go to the kitchen, Ten and Hinata's there already." Ino said then left her.

"Noon" Sakura muttered to herself. "Damn, I didn't get to see Gaara off." She sighed.

'I was too busy thinking of what I will do if sasuke returned that I fell asleep a bit late. I even forgot to wake up early to see Gaara off' she mentally slapped herself.

"FOREHEAD!" she heard Ino yell.

'oh-well, I don't care about him now anyway. Hmmmm... Oh! I've got an idea, I'll just make sure that I'll be the one to greet Gaara first when he arrive next month'

"COMING, PIG" she yelled back as she slowly brushed her hair, fix herself and went down stairs.

* * *

"Is it just me, or you are getting a lot dreamy this past few days" Tenten stated as Sakura took a seat across her.

"No I'm not!" Sakura said and pouted. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Guys food's ready" Hinata smiled as she served the food then sat beside Sakura on the rectangular dining table.

"Let's eat!" Ino beamed as she started eating beside Tenten.

"Itadakimasu" Sakura said as she too started to eat. The other girls followed.

After eating they all sat on the couch and chat about almost everything then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Ino said as she went to the door. "Yes?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Hi Ino!" Naruto yelled.

"Sheesh Naruto, you don't need to yell." she said annoyed.

"Opps sorry, uhm, is Sakura-chan in there?" he asked.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Granny-Tsunade calls for her." Naruto stated.

"Fine, I'll tell her" Ino said then slammed the door shut.

"Sheesh, what an annoying woman" Naruto muttered as he ran towards Ichiraku.

* * *

"A B-class mission?" Sakura asked. She was now in front of Tsunade discussing a mission.

"Yes, and it's out of town. You'll be taking this scroll to the wave country. I guess Naruto forgot to tell you but Hinata will be included in this mission." Tsunade nodded.

"I see, I accept this mission.'' Sakura said. 'As long as it won't take too long, it won't be a problem' she thought.

"I'll give you and Hinata one week for this mission, you will be leaving later." Tsunade said.

"I understand" Sakura nodded.

"Good, dismissed" Tsunade ordered.

Sakura nodded once more and she started to run towards Ino's house to inform Hinata about this mission.

Tsunade looked at her figure from the hokage tower then sighed.

"You ordered her into a one-week mission so that she wont be able to see him returning right?" Shizune said entering the room.

Tsunade turned around and sat on her chair.

"It's all that I can do." Tsunade stated.

"When will he return?" Shizune said.

"It would be approximately tomorrow afternoon" Tsunade said.

"He's injured right?" Shizune asked.

"Yes, it's not really life-threatening but he will be hospitalized for a while. And if everything goes well, he will be remaining on the hospital by the time Sakura returns." Tsunade said.

"You really don't want her to see him right?" Shizune smiled.

"Honestly, yes. I don't want to see Sakura broken once again. But I know they will be seeing each other when the time comes. I will just do what I can to prevent it from coming earlier." Tsunade stated.

"I see." Shizune said. "Well, I will be leaving now, I need to help into the hospital." she started to walk to the door.

"Shizune." Tsunade stopped her.

"Yes?" She turned around.

"When he returns tomorrow, quickly bring him to the hospital, and do your best to prevent people from seeing him. I don't want his return to be known to the village just yet." Tsunade ordered.

"Understood" Shizune nodded then left.

* * *

Tsunade reested her gaze on the door. Her thoughts wandered on her incoming visitor.

'I never thought they would be able to catch you so easily. On second thought, that person is included on the team. But still, I never thought I will be able to see you this fast...

...Uchiha Sasuke'

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry for the wait and I give you a chapter like this.. T_T I'm reeeaaaaaaaaallyy sorry. But still, I hope you still like it.

To the reviewers, thank you very much for the support. I'll keep writing! See ya soon!

Jane~~

A sHaDoW eAgLe


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so SORRY! I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I've been distracted by this other fics so (laughs nervously)... Well... Let's start the ball rolling... XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Hey Hinata." Sakura called to her friend as they leap from tree to tree.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I was just wondering... Why did Tsunade-sama gave us such a long time for us to complete this mission. I mean, going to the wave country would only take us maximum of 1 day and a half. We can even reach it in half a day if we don't feel like resting. Don't you think 1 week is a bit too long?" Sakura asked curiously at her companion.

"I don't know Sakura but, uhm, I guess she wanted us to have a break or something. You know, we've been doing a lot of missions lately, maybe she decided to give us a one week break to the wave country." Hinata came up with a suggestion, hoping Sakura would agree.

"I guess you're right." Sakura said "Too bad Tenten and Ino-pig can't come, it'll be more fun if they're here"

"You're right" Hinata laughed a litttle as she sighed inwardly. 'Atleast she was convinced' she thought.

"But still, let's try and enjoy this to the fullest." Sakura beamed and started to leap faster.

"Sure" Hinata smiled. 'I hope everything will be okay' she thought as she remembered her conversation with the hokage.

_Hokage Tower_

_Hinata made her way inside the hokage tower until she reached her destination, she knocked on the wooden door softly. Seconds after, the door opened revealing Shizune._

_"Oh, Hinata, you're here, come in" Shizune smiled as Hinata entered the room._

_Tsunade looked at her. "Hinata, I believe Sakura already informed you about your mission" Tsunade said._

_"Yes, she did" Hinata answered politely._

_"I see" Tsunade said "Hinata, I want you to help me."_

_"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked a bit startled._

_Tsunade sighed. "Uchiha Sasuke is returning tomorrow afternoon, and I don't want him to cross paths with Sakura. Not yet. Not now that Sakura is just starting to return to her old self. Hinata, I want you and Sakura to stay at the wave country for a week, and do your best not to let her know about this information." Tsunade ordered._

_Hinata gasped as her eyes widened._

_"Sa-sasuke-san is returning?" she asked not believing what she just heard._

_"Yes Hinata, he's back, don't tell Sakura, or the others, so do your best." Tsunade said._

_"Hai!" she answered._

_"Okay" Tsunade smiled. "Dismissed"_

Hinata sighed at the memory 'I wonder if he arrived already. It's already afternoon after all." She thought as she followed Sakura's lead and increased her speed.

* * *

Konoha Main Gate

Shizune stood at the main gates waiting for their visitor to arrive. Two anbus by her side, accompanying her.

"Shizune-san, I think they've arrived" one of the two anbus informed her tilting his head outside the gates.

She looked at the direction he was pointing and indeed, 4 figures emerged. She noticed two of them were being carried.

"Let's go" she said as they ran outside to meet them before they can be seen by the villagers.

"Shizune-san, what are you guys doing here?" One of the newly arrived anbus who has white hair asked as he carried a very familiar raven haired teen.

"We are here by the orders of Tsunade-sama." Shizune said. "How are they?" She asked pointing at Sasuke and another unconscious female anbu.

"Lina is fine, there's nothing to worry about her. But the Uchiha is injured badly." The dark blue haired anbu said as he carried the girl.

"Lina?" One of the anbus that accompanied Shizune asked.

"Just a name, we had trouble telling who's who if we just call each other 'Hey'" The dark blue haired said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Good idea, let me try that sometime." The anbu muttered nodding to himself.

"Enough with the chatting. Tsunade-sama said that you need to bring them to the hospital quickly. Bring them both to _that_ room. We will meet you there." Shizune ordered.

"Understood" The 2 anbus said in unision as they both disappeared in a puff of smoke, along with the 2 unconscious teens.

"And you" Shizune said pointing to one of the anbus that accompanied her. "Go inform Tsunade-sama that our visitor has arrived." She ordered.

"Hai" The anbu nodded before he too, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Let's go" Shizune said signalling the remaining anbu to follow her.

* * *

"Ne Shizune-san" He called as they walked back inside.

"What?" She asked turning to him.

"Why did you bring me here when I got absolutely nothing to do?" he asked.

Shizune sweatdropped. "Uh... well... Don't ask me, Tsunade-sama was the one who assigned you with me." She answered then laughed nervously.

He looked at her for a while then turned his gaze infront of him. "Sigh" he sighed then hanged his head low as they headed for the hospital.

Shizune looked at him then tilted her head to the hospital. 'I hope everything goes well' she thought.

* * *

Hokage Tower

Tsunade sat comfortably at her seat. She took her tea from her table and took a sip from it.

"Do you have a report?" she asked as a figure from behind her began to materialize.

"Hai Tsunade-sama" the anbu answered as he disappeared only to reappear infront of Tsunade.

"Shizune-san wanted to inform you that your visitor has arrived." he informed.

Tsunade once again took a sip on her tea.

"I see" she sighed "How are they?"

"Lina is fine, there is nothing to worry about her. The Uchiha, on the other hand is injured." he said, almost copying the words of the other anbu.

Tsunade raised a brow. "Lina?"

"Just a name, or so they say." The anbu shrugged.

Tsunade once again sighed then stood up and walk towards the door.

"Let's go" she ordered as she made her way outside.

The anbu nodded and quickly went after her.

'Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a start of a new chaos?' Tsunade thought as she made her way to the hospital.

* * *

A/N: Alright, before you all hit me, I am So SORRY FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER! I'm really sorry! I'll try to update sooner. Thank you so much to the reviewers.

Uhm I'm just gonna ask, should I put NaruHina here? Can I? Just asking, hehe.

Well... That's it for chapter 4 bye! Stay tuned! Oh and Reviews are appretiated! Thanks again.

Jane~~~

A sHaDoW eAgLe


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so SORRY! I know I haven't updated for a while but ALAS! This time I have a good reason for it! I swear! Our internet line got cut off for some reason leaving me no access. It lasted for weeks. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me! T_T Okay now let's start! Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Is everything okay here?" Tsunade asked as she entered a private hospital room. Her eyes scanned the room, two beds were placed on each side of the room. Each occupied by a certain raven haired ninja and a girl, both sleeping peacefully.

It has already been two days since Sasuke arrived in Konoha. Tsunade have been healing him since then, yet, the boy still remains unconscious.

" Nothing to report, they're both fine and okay. Their vital signs are still the same since you left them yesterday." Shizune who was seating on a chair beside Sasuke's bed reported

"I see, he hasn't waken up yet." Tsunade sighed and turned to the two anbus who were comfortably seating beside the unconscious girl's bed. "Just what did Lina did to him?"

"We have no idea." The white haired anbu, who calls himself Kira, said sighing.

"How come you didn't know? You three were together when you fought with him right?" Tsunade asked. A vein started to form on her head. 'Don't tell me these three idiots did what they did before' she thought anger increasing.

"Uhm, not really. We were on a hot spring back then so we don't really know what happened." The blue haired anbu, who refers to himself as Kazuki, said shrugging.

"Oh I see, and just WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THE HOT SPRING? HUH?" Tsunade yelled. Anger finally exploding.

"Uh-oh, you idiot!" Kira shouted slapping Kazuki at the head.

"I'm sorry! I got carried away!" Kazuki panicked.

"You knuckleheads!" Tsunade yelled.

"Here we go again." Shizune sighed.

* * *

Wave Country

"Waaaaah!" Sakura squealed before turning to her companion, they were currently at a souvenir shop in the wave country. "Hinata! Isn't this little panda keychain cute?"

Hinata, who was staring at a fox version of the keychain looked at Sakura and smiled. "You're right Sakura-chan. It's cute!" she smiled.

"Kinda reminds me of Gaara." Sakura smiled.

Hinata looked at the keychain and commented "It does look like Gaara-kun."

Sakura laughed then looked around. Her gaze then fell on the fox keychain Hinata has been staring at for the past few minutes. She examined it then grinned mischeviously.

Hinata looked at Sakura grinning like an idiot, but somehow that grin is starting to freak her out. So she followed Sakura's gaze and the realization hit her.

"Sa-sakura-chan, it's not what you think." Hinata stuttered.

Sakura looked at her then her grin spread more. "So you still like him afterall." She said.

"No, I, uhm, thought it was, uh, cute?" she said panicking.

"Oh, come-on. It's common knowledge that you like him. Except for himself." Sakura chuckled.

By this time Hinata has turned a dark shade of red. Which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Say, why don't we buy these things as souvenir for them?" Sakura proposed.

Hinata hesitated for a moment before finally agreeing.

"Now, what to do." Sakura beamed as they exited the shop.

"Since it's getting late, why don't we eat then go back to the inn?" Hinata suggested.

"Fine by me, oh and Hinata." Sakura said smirking.

"Yes?" Hinata said as they walked together towards a restaurant.

"You are going to give that to Naruto personally okay?" Sakura smiled innocently.

"Sure- What!" Hinata almost jumped as she turned five shades of red.

"Yep, I'm sure he'll love it." Sakura smiled.

"Re-really?" Hinata smiled shyly.

"Yep, I assure you." Sakura smiled. 'I hope you would like mine too, Gaara' she thought then blushed as they entered the restaurant to eat.

* * *

Kazekage Tower

Gaara sat comfortably at his office as he continued to sign on papers. While he is at it, Kankuro read the day's news on a newspaper.

"Gaara, how much more do you need to sign?" he asked.

"Just ten more." Gaara responded without looking up.

Upon hearing this Temari, who was beside Kankuro, stood up. "I see, then I'll start making tea."

"Oka- achoo" Gaara uncharacteristically sneezed.

Kankuro who was in the middle of turning his newspaper to the next page froze and Temari who was about to go to the kitchen stopped dead on her tracks.

Gaara rubbed his nose and muttered an 'excuse me'.

After a moment of silence.

Kankuro dropped his newspapers and said seriously. "Gaara, did you just...sneezed?"

Gaara looked at him. "It sounds like it, is there a problem?" he asked calmly.

"But-but, you NEVER sneeze!" Kanukuro pointed out.

"Even though it is unbelievable, I am still human, so, I think I still have a right to sneeze right?" Gaara said a matter-of-factly.

Temari, who just regained her composure ran to Gaara and slammed her hand to his forehead.

"Are you sick or something?" she panicked.

"No not really." He replied and took of her hand then resumed on his work.

Temari shot a last look on his brother then once again turned to leave for the kitchen until.

"Hey Temari, haven't you heard of the saying that if you sneeze once when you don't have a cold, it means someone is thinking about you." Kankuro smirked looking at Gaara who twitched.

Temari turn around then looked at Kankuro who was smirking, she smirked as well and said. "Well, I don't really believe in sayings but I think that one is true. It has been proved many times." Gaara twitched again and if you look closely, his face showing a slight tint of red.

"If that's so then who could be thinking about our dear little brother at a time like this." Kankuro said, enjoying the little prank.

"Hm, there could be many, for example, people here in our village, or in KONOHA." Temari teased, making sure that she emphasized the word Konoha.

"Yes, people in KONOHA are our FRIENDS aren't they." Kankuro said, clutching his stomach to prevent from laughing, seeing that Gaara is trying hard to ignore them.

"Ofcourse, for example, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji." Temari smirked grew larger.

"No, I think it's female, right?" Kankuro grinned.

"Right, a certain pink-haired kunoichi would be a perfect one to cause that sneeze." Temari said slyly.

"Oh... you mean Saku-" Kankuro started before he was interrupted.

"Temari, go out and make some tea, NOW!" A red faced Gaara shouted at his sister then turned to Kankuro. " As for you Kankuro, GET LOST." He ordered.

The two teens obeyed immediately and left Gaara alone. Gaara's eye twitched as he heard faint laughters echoing from outside the door.

"Those morons." he muttered as he finished his last paperwork.

He placed it on the shelf then placed himself back on his chair. His gaze wandered before it fell on a certain handmade flower. It looked like a tulip but it was made of paper. He reached for it then smiled remembering the time when Sakura gave it to him.

'She was smiling at me back then, a smile that make her look like an angel.' He thought.

_"Ne Gaara-kun. This is for you." Sakura said smiling at the redhead. They were currently at the park at midnight._

_Gaara looked at her hands. It held a handmade flower._

_"What is this?" he asked as he took it from her._

_"A flower." She answered._

_"Yeah but it's handmade." He replied._

_"I know, it's handmade. I made it myself. I want to give you something that I made myself that isn't so common and will last long. So I thought of that." She looked at him then smiled._

_"I see." He smiled back. A smile only reserved for her._

_She laughed then took a step ahead of him._

_"Gaara-kun." She called, her back facing him._

_"Yes?" he responded._

_She inhaled deeply then turned around with a bright angelic smile._

_"Happy Birthday!"_

He smiled at the memory. 'I wonder what you're doing now, Sakura.' He thought.

* * *

Hospital Room

Shizune sighed. 'Another day without progress. Tsunade has been nagging at Kazuki and Kira all day that she forgot to actually check up on Sasuke and Lina.' She thought.

She started to walk through the door and opened it. She took one last look at Sasuke and Lina, making sure they were both still unconscious. When she was sure she left the room and headed to the hokage tower.

* * *

Hokage Tower

"I can't believe those two idiots actually left Lina alone to deal with Sasuke. But then, why would Sasuke be on that country anyway? Was it a mission of some sort?" Tsunade muttered under her breath. She kept cursing silently until she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she announced.

"Tsunade-sama, are you okay? What did they said?" Shizune asked as she entered the room.

"I'm fine, as for the report, I find it quite disturbing." Tsunade said seriously.

"Disturbing?" Shizune asked curiously.

"Indeed, those two idiots (refering to Kazuki and Kira) said that they were on a village near the borders of konoha. They were suppose to return to the village emptyhanded because they could not find Sasuke anywhere. So they decided to take a rest on that village. The knuckleheads decided to spend sometime on the hotsprings there while Lina said that she dropped something while they were traveling so she returned to the woods, alone." Tsunade narrated.

"You mean Kazuke and Kira left her alone!" Shizune asked startled.

"Apparently, yes." Tsunade sighed. "When they returned to their inn late that night, Lina wasnt back yet so Kira started to get worried. So they both set off to the woods. When they finally found her, she was unconscious beside Sasuke."

"So, do you think she used some sort of technique at Sasuke?" Shizune asked.

"Based on my examinations, it's not just some sort of technique, I think what she used is a special technique that blocks the enemy's chakra." Tsunade said.

"Just like the Hyuugas?" Shizune, yet again, asked.

"Yes, it is identical. But the thing is, she didn't block his whole chakra connections. Just the parts that allows him to use the sharingan." Tsunade said.

"Are you saying she was able to block the sharingan?" Shizune asked extremely startled.

"It's just a theory, but it could be true." Tsunade said as she stood up and face the window. 'If it's her, I'm more than sure than she could do that.' she thought.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's done, I hope you like it! School's about to start next week in our place but I'll try to update sooner. Thank you so much to the reviewers! I'm so happy that you like it! I'll be back soon!

Ja ne~

A sHaDoW eAgLe


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry guys! T_T I got so busy in my school work that I have no more time to do this fic. Anywayz, I'm back in action so I'll get to continue this fic. I'm so sorry for the wait. But now I think I can update sooner since school ended already. I promise that I'll try! Sooo, let's start! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke was pretty much aware of his surroundings now.

He has been awake for more than an hour already and has been willing his body not to move or do anything that might make anyone aware that he has already regained consciousness.

So far, he can conclude that he is currently in an hospital room with two other people inside. One of them was definitely sleeping or unconscious based from the steady rhythm of her breathing. And yes, that person is definitely a girl since she has the same chakra as the one he was fighting with the last time he was standing.

The other person is Shizune, the hokage's assistant, here to make sure to report it to Tsunade whenever he wakes up.

He remembered the hokage being here about an hour ago along with two anbu level ninja, who was beaten to a pulp by a very enraged hokage. He remembered hearing bones cracking when he first woke up.

Sasuke sighed inwardly while making sure that his body is still as relax as a person who is sleeping.

'Just when will this person leave? Or will she even leave at all? Surely she needs to go to a bathroom sometime right?'

He might not be able to keep this faking sleep act for long. Sometime he will have to stretch his already stiff muscles and blow his cover. Not that he is afraid of being interrogated by the hokage or anything, he's just not in the mood for it yet.

He is still feeling exhausted despite knowing that he has been sleeping for at least a day or more.

'Well, i bet I would've still been sleeping if I weren't awaken by that loud shouting. Stupid hokage, shouting even though she is well aware that she is in an hospital.' Sasuke thought. He kept cursing in his mind when he suddenly heard a loud sigh followed by a small rustling coming from a chair and someone standing up.

'Finally.' Sasuke though as Shizune made her way to leave before disappearing from the room with a silent thud of the door.

After double-checking if there were any other person inside, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and let it adjust to the light of the room. His body, however, didn't do as much as twitch. He just let his eyes roam for a moment taking in everything in sight. This is, after all, the first place he get to see in Konoha after three years.

"Tired of fake sleeping?" a low and slightly hoarse voice whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise. 'She was awake!' he thought before recomposing himself.

Slowly, he turned his face to his side wearing his usual blank expression.

"You knew." he said. He noticed that his voice was even hoarser than hers. 'Just how long was I out?' he thought.

"You were stiff. Too stiff to be sleeping." she muttered.

"If you knew that I was awake, why didn't you tell Shizune?" he asked.

"I was never ordered to report whether you are awake or not. That's their problem, not mine." she answered in a strange monotone.

Sasuke stared at his companion. Her face was as blank as his. Her long black hair flowed down to her waist and as she continue to stare at him, he noticed her strange deep purple eyes.

Sasuke's train of thought was broken when he heard voices on the hallway outside. He noticed two familiar chakras as two anbu level ninja approach their room. The same two that was here an hour ago. He frowned slightly then closed his eyes again.

'How annoying.' he thought as he heard the door open with a loud bang.

* * *

Wave Country

"Whew, I think I ate too much. My stomach feels like it's going to explode! Mou, and to think that I'm on a diet." Sakura grumbled half-heartedly as she and Hinata exit the restaurant.

"Well Sakura-chan, you did finish at least 4 cups of rice and 3 different kinds of dishes." Hinata smiled.

"But I can't help it! I never knew the wave country has such great food! Everything was delicious! We've ought to try some more tomorrow!" Sakura explained.

"But Sakura-chan, didn't you just say you're on a diet?" Hinata asked.

"Well, yeah but it'll be a waste if we don't try it." Sakura defended.

"But don't you think you'll be fat? Almost everything you ate was full of calories and-"

"Oh, don't mind me. I'll exercise everyday so I won't get fat. I'll also return to my diet when we return to Konoha." Sakura exclaimed happily.

Hinata smiled at her friend's conclusion. "Well, if Gaara-kun starts to think that you're fat, don't say that I didn't warn you." she warned half-heartedly.

Sakura grinned. "I'm sure he wont mind. If I get fat then he will have his own personal stuffed toy that he can hug anytime." she joked.

"If you say so." Hinata shrugged. Sometimes she wonders about the irony of her friend's taste buds. Not that she didn't liked the food, it's just too sweet for her liking. She prefers ramen, not that she's being biased. No, definitely not.

'I don't prefer ramen just because Naruto-kun loves it.' Hinata assures herself. Although part of it is because she always get to eat with him whenever she goes to Ichiraku. Nope, definitely not biased.

"Hey Hinata! What are you daydreaming about? Let's go back to the inn now. It's already late!" Sakura yelled from the other side of the street.

"Ahh... ha-hai!" Hinata yelled, blushing lightly, as she crossed the street to her friend.

* * *

Kazekage Tower

"ACHOO!" Gaara sneezed loudly from his position in his bed.

Realizing what just happened, he looked around frantically to see if there was anyone who heard his sneeze. When he saw no one, he breathed a sigh of relief and went back to staring at the pictureframe in his bedside table.

It was a picture of him and Sakura on their first 'date'.

Well, if you can really call that a date. For the whole day, they were stalked by almost everyone that they knew so they didn't really get much of 'alone time'. Except when they entered the picture booth.

At first he was reluctant to enter since entering that kind of place is really out of his character. But, obviously, Sakura was able to force him inside.

They posed for four different pictures.

The first one was Sakura grinning while Gaara was sulking in the corner of the picture. The next one was Sakura pulling Gaara's arm while pointing at his face with a smile as Gaara glared at the camera. The third one was Sakura kissing Gaara on the cheek while Gaara has a slight surprised expression with a hint of blush on his face. And the last one was Sakura smiling brightly on the camera with one of her hands wrapped on Gaara's arm while the other hand was making a peace sign as Gaara looked at the camera with the sides of his mouth slightly twitched upward. Both of them slightly blushing.

He smiled lightly at the memory. Both of them recieved a copy of the pictures. He decided to put the one's he recieved all together in one picture frame that he can stare at whenever he has nothing to do.

Those pictures never fails to put a smile on his face whenever he saw them. And he thinks, maybe, just maybe, the same thing happens whenever she take a look at them too.

* * *

Hokage Tower

Tsunade stared blankly on the piece of paper that is on her desk right now. She's been trying to understand what is written on it but she just can't seem to get a word into her head. She sighed, finally giving up on the piece of paperwork.

"Just come inside." she muttered, bored. The door to her office opened slightly revealing two anbus.

"Tsunade-sama. You called us?" Kira said bowing slightly.

"Yes, can you two make yourself useful and stay on Sasuke's room? Shizune has a lot of things to do so she can't really stay there every time." Tsunade said.

"Ofcourse." Kira said then headed for the door. "We'll go now."

"And Kazuki." she started sweetly. Said anbu turned nervously around.

"Y-yes Hokage-sama?"

"If you try and leave again, you'll earn more than just a broken arm." Tsunade said with an overly sweet smile plastered on her face.

"R-right." Kazuki said before laughing nervously.

"You may leave now." Tsunade ordered. The two anbus disappeared on the hallway before the door even closed.

Tsunade sighed again. 'This whole mess is giving me a headache.'

She stood up and went for the closet beside her table and began searching for something.

'Where did I hid that sake again?'

* * *

Konoha Hospital

Kazuki grumbled slightly as he and Kira entered the hallway to Sasuke's room.

"Why is it always me that gets to be threatened." he muttered.

"Well, at least your ankles weren't sprained." Kira sighed.

"The bone in my arm was dislocated an hour ago and you're worried about a sprained ankle?" Kazuki yelled before a flying sandals hit his head.

"Ow! What the hell!" he exclaimed.

"No yelling in the hospital." Ino said as she made her way to them, retrieving her sandals in the process.

"You didn't have to hit me! What are you doing here anyway! Shizune is the only person allowed to enter this hallway!" Kazuki yelled as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Then why are you here?" Ino asked raising her brow, mimicking his action as she crossed her arms as well.

"Because the hokage said so!"

"Yeah right."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Didn't I tell you to stop yelling!"

"You're yelling yourself!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

The argument would have lasted longer if Kira didn't clamp his hand on Kazuki's mouth.

"Sorry Ino-san, I'll shut him up, we'll go now." Kira said while scratching his head with his free hand.

"Alright, just stop yelling, he's disturbing the patients on the other side." Ino said.

"Okay, see ya!" Kira waved as he dragged a struggling Kazuki across the hall.

"Boys." Ino shrugged as she left the hallway.

* * *

"She thinks she's so tough." Kazuki muttered.

"Would you shut up already, you're disturbing the patients." Kira said.

"This place is isolated! There are no other patients here except for Lina and Sasuke!" Kira said.

"Would you stop being a baby?" Kira sighed as they reached the room.

"I am not being a baby!" Kazuki said as he opened the door with too much force that caused a loud bang.

"What is your problem!" Kira hissed.

"Everything!" Kazuki exclaimed before scanning the room. "Lina! You're awake!"

The said girl just stared at him. "You're noisy." she stated simply.

"Told'ya." Kira said. "How long have you been awake?"

"Hours." Lina said.

"Kazuki, call Tsunade-sama." Kira said.

"Why don't you call her?" Kazuki grumbled. Kira stared at him.

"Fine I'll call her." he muttered before closing the door rather forcefully.

Kira sighed before he looked at Sasuke's stiff form.

"Why don't you stop faking your sleep? It's rather uncomfortable to do that don't you think?" he stated. Sasuke made no sign that he heard what Kira said. He still lay motionless on his bed. Kira sighed.

"If that's what you want. I'm not forcing you to move. You're just making it harder for yourself."

"Just leave him be. He's not asking for your opinion." Lina said with a hint of boredom on her voice.

"I guess so." Kira smiled.

A moment of silence

"But I still think it sucks not moving for that long."

"Shut up."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's a bit short but I'll try harder next time... This time I focused a bit on the OCs, so that you guys have an idea about their personalities... I hope you don't mind... Stay tuned for the next chapter!... Hahahahaha.... Thank you so much to the people who reviewed to this fic so far. I'll be back! Please review...

Ja ne~

A sHaDoW eAgLe


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello Guys! I'm back... I tried to update sooner so I hope this is soon enough... I'll also be able to update more because it's still in the middle of school vacation here in my place... Hahahahaha... Anyway... Thank you to all the reviewers and the people who favorited this story! Now let's start! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. ^_^

* * *

Hokage Tower

"Mmmm. This sake tastes good. Better than the one that I bought yesterday." Tsunade mused making a mental note to ask Kakashi where he bought the sake.

Tsunade took another sip on the delicious liquid before the door banged open causing her to spit out the drink all over the place in surprise.

"What the hell Shizune!" she asked while cleaning her face with a tissue.

"I-I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, are you alri-wait, is that sake! Don't tell me your slacking off again?" Shizune asked annoyed at her master.

"Huh? A-ah no, this is-I'm not slacking!" Tsunade exclaimed with a frown on her face.

Shizune looked at her suspiciously for a moment before sighing. 'I give up.' she thought tiredly.

"Anyway, can you give me a reason for barging into my office at this time of the day? I take that it's an emergency?" Tsunade asked raising a single brow.

"As a matter of fact, it is." Shizune sighed again.

Tsunade remained silent and waited for her assistant to continue, she silently took another sip of her precious sake.

"Kazuki said Lina's awake." Shizune said simply.

Tsunade choked at her drink.

"Tsu-tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed as she ran across the room.

"I'm fine." Tsunade said coughing a bit before turning to Shizune. "Now, I believe I have an emergency to attend to." Tsunade said seriously before standing up and started heading towards the hospital with Shizune in tow.

* * *

Hospital Room

Sasuke has finally given up trying to return to a much needed sleep and opened his onyx eyes for everyone in the room to see. He silently stretched his stiff muscles and shifted his body to a more comfortable sitting position. He leaned against the headboard of his hospital bed.

"So you're finally taking my advice eh?" Kira smirked lightly.

Sasuke ignored the said comment and focused on his, he daresay, "report" for the hokage. He closed his eyes in an attempt to relax and get rid of the slight nervousness that is now slowly lurking in the pit of his stomach. He will tell the truth for once, he had already completed his mission. He already got what he wanted. There is no point in lying anymore.

His eyes snapped open as he sensed two familiar chakras approach their room. He took notice that the other occupants of the room were also looking expectantly at the closed door. Donning a poker face, he once again closed his eyes and focused on his explanation.

The door opened and closed with a light thud and he heard two sets of footsteps entering the room.

"Uchiha."

He sighed lightly before opening his eyes again. And there standing before him, the hokage of Konoha in all her glory. Sasuke chose to ignore the strong smell of sake that emitted from the woman's clothes. He inclined his head forward in a slight nod of acknowledgement.

* * *

To be honest, Tsunade was slightly surprised by the gesture. She had expected a silent treatment, a glare, a speech about him being an avenger, or even a surprise attack. But she never expected him to nod like they were some sort of old business partners.

She raised a brow and voiced her confusion, "You aren't going to act like a stubborn brat and ignore me?"

"I find no reason to do such a childish thing." his monotonous voice responded, still a bit hoarse due to lack of use.

"Aaah. You are easier to talk to than I expected. Or perhaps this is a part of a trap?" she asked.

"That is up to you to decide. Though I think this piece of information that I have is too important for you to ignore." he said.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at his statement. "Information?"

He nodded.

Tsunade frowned slightly. 'If he really has such an information, he wouldn't rely it to me that easily.' she thought.

"Won't you tell us then?" Both Tsunade and Sasuke turned their heads at the source of the voice. Both remembering that they weren't the only people in the room.

Kazuki frowned at the silence that answered his question. "Well? If you have some information, why don't you say it already?" he stated.

Sasuke smirked. "Well, I just think that this isn't the most appropriate place to discuss something like this."

Tsunade's frown deepened as she realized what he was implying. 'So that is what he wants.'

"You want something in return." it was a statement, not a question.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider, "Yes, ofcourse."

"And that is?" Shizune asked, speaking for the first time.

"An audience with the council of elders."

* * *

Wave Country

Hinata sighed loudly as they finally returned to their rented inn.

She was currently enjoying a shower to relax her tired body. She allowed Sakura to go to the shower first since the said pink-headed girl was even more exhausted than her. Now, Sakura is happily venturing to her own dreamland.

They have gotten home far later than they planned. Well, after they got out of the restaurant, they bumped into a suspicious looking guy that was running so fast clutching a green purse. Mere seconds after, a woman in her 30's with a green outfit that matched the purse went running after him while screaming for help.

Hinata sighed again as she remembered Sakura playing the hero and ran after the guy and managed to catch up with him in a dark alley. Sakura retrieved the purse, yes. But not after beating the guy and his pals, who happened to be waiting for him in the alley, into a pulp.

Although everything was normal, Hinata was surprised that one of the guys actually managed to engrave a knife into Sakura's thigh. Though it was nothing serious, since Sakura healed it almost instantly, it got Hinata worried. They were supposed to be here to relax, not to chase some unnamed criminals to prison.

And after all that, they were forced, once again, to eat. The middle-aged woman had practically begged them to join her for dinner. As a thank you gift, she says. Though Hinata remembered Sakura's nagging suspicion that the woman just wanted protection from another snatcher. Sakura, despite her supposed diet, managed to eat more than Hinata again, saying that the chase made her hungry.

Finally convinced that her body was clean enough, Hinata stepped out of the shower and dressed up quickly before leaving the bathroom. She smiled slightly at the sight of her friend sprawled across the bed hugging the little panda plushie that they bought earlier that day. She could faintly here Sakura's small whispers of 'Gaara'. She smiled again before returning to drying her hair.

"Gaara, don't worry. Even if Sasuke-kun returns, i'm still yours okay? Okaaaay." Sakura zoned in her sleep. Hinata chuckled to herself at Sakura's little habit of sleep talking. Finally, her hair was dry enough and so she went for her bed to get her much needed rest. She was asleep before her head hit the pillows.

On the other bed Sakura squirmed slightly and hugged the panda plushie closer. "Sasuke-kun."

A small smile adorned her lips.

"You came back."

* * *

Hokage tower

Tsunade stared blankly at the door to her office. She wanted to sleep but sleep seems to avoid her. Her mind also seems to enjoy replaying the little scene at the hospital room a while ago. It was annoying, really. Now, not only does she have tons of unfinished paperwork but she has to consult to the council of elders for that stupid brat's request. She sighed slightly before turning her chair around to stare at Konoha's night time activities.

'What are you planning now, Uchiha.'

* * *

_"An audience with the council of elders." Sasuke said smirking._

_A moment of silence._

_"What the heck are you saying! Do you understand the meaning of what you just said!" Kazuki all but screamed his lungs out._

_"I am aware of the words that escape my mouth, unlike some people out there." Sasuke said all the traces of the smirk in his face was removed and replaced by a frown._

_"And what are you implying!" Kazuki said standing up from his chair ready to charge at Sasuke when a restraining hand held __his shoulders._

_"Calm down Kazuki." Kira ordered at the fuming teen before turning to Sasuke, "The only people that can request the audience of the elders are Hokage-sama and the other important __ninjas in this village. What makes you think that a criminal like you can talk to them?"_

_"Exactly, because I'm a criminal. Newly captured criminals can meet them in their judgement day, if I remember correctly." Sasuke answered._

_"And you can prove that you will truly give us this information by?" a silent voice asked. Sasuke turned to the other patient in the room. He stared at her for a few seconds __before turning to look at Tsunade directly in the eyes._

_"I swear as an Uchiha, I will give this information once you've granted my request." he said._

_"This is not something you can prove just by sweari-"_

_"Understand, I will try to make that request possible." Tsunade interjected before Kazuki can complete his sentence._

_"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed._

_"In exchange, do you give me your word?" Tsunade said ignoring the protests._

_"Ofcourse. Thank you." Sasuke said then bowed his head slightly as a sign of gratitude._

_"Then I shall leave you here now, Shizune, we will check them up first thing in the morning but for now let them rest. Kazuki, Kira, remain here." Tsunade ordered._

_"Hai! Tsunade-sama!" All three responded as the hokage turned to the door. All three were confused by their master's decision but it's not like they can counter the word of the __Hokage._

_"This is a chance Uchiha, don't break it." Tsunade said before exiting the room followed by Shizune._

_Long after the door closed, Sasuke nodded._

_"I know."_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry if this is a bit short... And there's a lot of sighing going on as well... XD... Ahahahahahahah... And Gaara isn't here either T_T... I just needed to get things ready for the next events... Hehehehehe... Sooo... I'll just try to update soon and get this done... Hahahahaha... Again thank you to all the readers, reviewers, and everyone! I'll be back here soon! Please review!

Ja ne~

A sHaDoW eAgLe


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I have lots of time to update for now and i've got lots of inspirations lately so I get to update often... Hahahahahaha... Anyway... If you would notice, I kinda changed the summary of this fic because I noticed that the summary is starting to get off the storyline a bit... So I decided to change it to one that is actually connected to the plot... And I hope you guys don't mind,... ^_^Also, I already know what would happen in this story, it's all kinda bundled in my head now... Hahahahaha... Sooooo, Let's start now shall we? ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

Wave Country

"Hinata! Do you remember where I put my sandals?" Sakura asked her friend while she searched around the room for her precious pair of sandals.

"I think I saw it under the fridge yesterday." Hinata's voice responded from the bathroom.

"Why the heck will it be there?" Sakura said as she quickly made her way to the kitchen. She dropped on all-fours near the refrigerator. "Oh, it really is here. But I don't remember putting these here."

"You accidentally kicked them the other day. You were running around the place because you were searching for your forehead-protector." Hinata said exiting the bathroom completely dressed.

"Eeeeh? Is that so, guess it's my fault then." Sakura grinned sheepishly as she remembered that day when she and Hinata spent the whole day searching frantically for her forehead-protector. They both failed to take a look at the bathroom where Sakura left it before taking a bath.

Hinata hesitated slightly, "A-ano Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned to her with a bright smile. "Hmm?"

Hinata fidgeted slightly. "Errr, if you don't mind me asking, but, do you still have feelings for Sasuke-kun?"

The smile on Sakura's face faded quickly at the mention of the topic. And alll of the sudden, tension filled the room.

Hinata felt a bit guilty but it was a question that has been bothering her for a few days now. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming back then when she heard Sakura mutter Sasuke's name in her sleep. But judging from the look on Sakura's face, maybe it really was just a dream. Hinata was about to apologize and change the topic when Sakura responded.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that I don't love him anymore." Sakura smiled sadly.

"You don't?" Hinata said.

"Mmhmm," Sakura nodded. "Afterall, a person inlove should know when to stop, and when to move on..." she trailed off.

After a few moments Sakura looked up and smiled at Hinata.

"Well, that's that, are you done packing?" Sakura said changing the subject.

"I'm done already, how about you?" Hinata asked happy that the tension seems to dissipate in the air, she started to dry her hair.

"Yup, I was checking my things when I noticed that these sandals are missing," she swiftly tucked her sandals inside her bag. "Yosh! I'm all set!"

"Me too." Hinata smiled.

It has been a week since they arrived here at the wave country for a mission-slash-vacation. They're scheduled to return to Konoha today so she and Sakura had stayed home to pack their things. And now, they're both ready to go home.

"Let's go," Sakura said as they exited the inn. "I gotta admit, I'm going to miss the food here."

"Mou Sakura-chan. Didn't you say you're on a diet?" Hinata scolded lightly.

"Yes, yes." Sakura chuckled, walking faster as they neared the outskirts of the village. Both she and Hinata never spoke about it but they were getting a bit homesick, it has been a while since she accepted a week-long mission, almost all the missions she accepted was the ones that doesn't require staying out of the village for too long. Indeed the food was great here in the wave but nothing compares to the ambiance of being in Konoha. The security you feel when you know you're home.

The two broke into a run as soon as they reached the forest near the village gate. Both of them feeling good to be able to stretch their muscles after a while.

An idea suddenly popped into Sakura's mind. "Ne Hinata."

"Yes?"

Sakura grinned. "Race you to Konoha, loser gets to treat the winner to Ichiraku." she quickened her pace as soon as she finished speaking.

"Eeeh? Food again?" Hinata asked before she, too, added more speed to her run.

* * *

Hokage Tower

*Knock Knock*

Tsunade stopped mid-sip to her sake at the sound of the knocking at the door. She quickly hid her cup under her desk before sitting up straight and pulling a random set of papers then pretended to read it.

"Enter." she said.

Shizune did what she was told and stepped into the room quietly. She had wanted to ask Tsunade about the outcome of the meeting that was held inside this very office a little while ago.

Silence remained for a few minutes, hesitating, until something catches her eyes.

"Tsu-tsunade-sama! Why are you reading those!" she blurted out. "Those are the compilation of Jiraiya-sama's books! I never knew you were interested in them!"

Silence...

After a few minutes...

Shizune tried her best to keep her jaw from falling while gazing at the former compilation of Jiraiya's books which are now turned into pieces of white confetti.

"That stupid pervert!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Bu-but Tsunade-sama, you were readi-"

"I was NOT reading it!" the infuriated hokage exclaimed before Shizune finished her sentence.

"I-if you say so," she sighed, "Anyway, I came here because I wanted to know how the meeting went?"

At her words Tsunade's posture went stiff. A few moments passed before the Hokage gave a huge sigh.

"Well, surprisingly, Danzo was all about the idea of meeting Sasuke. Homura and Koharu were a bit hesitant but they eventually agreed. Danzo's influence and all." Tsunade said.

"Is that so," Shizune said a bit surprised by the news. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I was under the impression that Danzo-san will be the one to object the idea even before he hears the explanation behind it."

"To tell you the truth, I was thinking the same thing. But he didn't even made a single protest about it. He even arranged the time of the meeting already. It's somehow suspicious." Tsunade said, eyebrows furrowing.

"They already have a date for it? When?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade sighed again before responding.

"Later this noon."

A gasp escaped Shizune's lips. "Already?"

"Yes, it's the only schedule that all four of us are free at the same time for the whole week. And Danzo seems so interested in this that he wanted to meet Sasuke sooner than later." Tsunade explained.

"And also, we'll be expecting Sakura and Hinata here tomorrow morning." Shizune said.

"I know. That meeting won't take too long. It won't even last until late afternoon." Tsunade said.

"I see," Shizune said. "This situation is getting more and more troublesome as time passes."

"Indeed Shizune. Troublesome indeed. And Kazuki, since you already heard the news, why don't you tell the Uchiha and the others?" Tsunade said.

Kazuki twitched from behind the door and instead of entering (which will lead to him being scolded for eavesdropping), he just muttered a quick affirmative before running towards the hospital building.

"Since when did that idiot learned how to eavesdrop." Tsunade sighed lightly before turning to address Shizune, "Anyway, can you request a messenger hawk for me? The fastest one available." Tsunade said.

"A messenger hawk? Why? Is there something important that needs to be relied to the other villages?" Shizune asked.

"Not really. I just have something important to say to the Kazekage." Tsunade said.

* * *

Hospital Room

Kazuki entered the hospital room and he instantly met three pairs of bored eyes.

"So, how did it go?" Kira asked.

"I didn't get to ask her directly. Shizune did the honors for me." Kazuki grinned.

"And?" Kira pressed on.

Kazuki sighed then turned to glare at the raven-haired teen who was gazing at him with a bored expression.

"Your stupid request, for some weird and unknown reason, has been accepted." he spat hatefully.

Sasuke's face remained neutral as he shifted his gaze unto the ceiling.

"As expected." he muttered dryly.

"Ooooooh, so you're a fortune-teller now?" Kazuki said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Sasuke looked at him then gave him a confident smirk.

"Why you-"

"Why don't we all just calm down!" Kira asked, annoyed at the almost one-sided conversation.

"When?" Sasuke asked.

Kira turned to him. "When what?"

"When will I meet them?" Sasuke asked again.

Kira turned to Kazuki and raised a single brow.

"Later this noon." Kazuki said, almost reluctant to answer the question.

"That's fast." Kira said surprised.

"Tell me about it." Kazuki said before sinking into the chair beside Lina's bed.

The two anbus continued conversed lightly but Sasuke chose to ignore them. 'Later, huh? The faster the better.' he thought before he closed his eyes and let himself be drifted into his own world.

* * *

"Oi Uchiha. Wake up already."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open at the voice. He looked at the source to see the Hokage staring at him. 'Aah, it's time.' he thought. He took a quick scan around the room. The Hokage was here but Shizune's not present. Only three anbus. The calm one, the annoying one, and a girl. It took him a moment to recognize her. It was the same girl he fought. Her hospital clothes was replaced by the standard anbu clothing and her hair is kept into a neat pony tail. She was staring at him with a bored expression.

"Stand up." Kira ordered lightly, breaking his train of thought in the process.

He stood up nonchalantly before falling not-so-gracefully onto the bed. 'What?' His eyes widened slightly.

"That is to be expected. You haven't stood up for about a week already." Tsunade mentioned shrugging.

He tried again and, this time, manage to regain his equilibrium.

Kazuki threw something at him. 'Clothes?'

He gave a questioning glance at him.

"What? You want to meet them wearing those? That's fine with me, I'm just offering." Kazuki said moving to retrieve the clothes but Sasuke quickly moved to the bathroom with Kira in tow.

"I'm not going anywhere." he stated.

"I know." Kira said. Sasuke frowned before closing the door. Moments later he emerged wearing a fairly presentable clothing. Dark blut t-shirt and black pants. He shrugged.

'Better than hospital clothes.' he thought.

"Let's go." Tsunade ordered.

They exited the room silently. Sasuke walking beside Kazuki and Kira with Tsunade infront of them while Lina walked behind them. 'Pretty stupid position, why do they leave the most important person infront of a criminal, unguarded? But then again, there is a large probability that they are aware that I can't use my sharingan.' Sasuke thought as they entered a hallway towards the exit of the building.

As soon as they exited the building, he heard many gasps of surprise and fear. He also heard different kinds of murmurs coming from the crowd.

"Isn't that Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Why is he here?"

"Isn't he a missing nin?"

"But maybe he's returned already?"

"More like they caught him."

"He's a criminal! He abandoned our village!"

He chose to ignore the comments as they came to view of the Hokage tower. By then he noticed several ninjas trailing their way. 'So I'm heavily guarded afterall.' he mused.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the tower, everything became silent. They entered the hokage office quietly and he came to view the three elders that composes the Konoha Council.

Tsunade immediately went to her chair while the three elders sat on the sofa on one side of the room. He felt Kira tug him on the sleeve. He followed him towards the other side of the room opposite the elders with Kazuki behind him. Lina remained by the door.

He shifted his gaze towards te elders. All three looked at him directly with unwavering eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke." the one with bandages muttered.

To the audience's surprise he bowed respectfully. "That's right." he answered.

The one with the bandages smirked. "My name is Shimura Danzo." he stated.

The bespectacled male one frowned lightly before introducing himself. "Mitokado Homura."

Then the remaining member returned his bow. "I am Utatane Koharu." she said.

"Uchiha Sasuke, it is nice to finally meet you." Danzo said.

Sasuke just nodded.

"Let's get down to business." Homura said sternly.

"I agree, we don't have all day." Koharu said.

"Let's see then, may you tell us the reason why one of the two remaining Uchiha survivors requested audience from us?" Danzo said in a monotone.

"I am here to request you something." Sasuke started.

"Aren't our presence now also your request. For a criminal such as yourself, you are getting quite cocky." Homura said.

He heard Kazuki snort beside him but he chose to ignore it.

"Let him finish." Danzo said.

"Danzo's right, we haven't heard his request yet." Koharu said in a quiet voice.

"Very well, let's hear it." Homura said.

Sasuke nodded. "I am here to request to you to clean my name and remove me from the criminal list. I also want to return and live in this village as a ninja once more." he said in a hard voice that indicated that he wasn't joking.

The room became very silent.

"That is the most ridiclous thing that I have ever heard." Homura stated. "I am wasting my time here, listening to a child that thinks that buy just saying sorry, he will be forgiven of his foolish acts." he made a move to stand up when an arm caught him. He looked at Danzo with a mixture of anger and puzzlement in his eyes.

"There must be a reason why you said that." Danzo said.

"Ofcourse. First of all," Sasuke turned to address Homura, "I never said I was going to apologize." he said earning a glare from Homura.

"This is an absolute-" Homura started before Sasuke stopped him.

"Also, I heard that there was an unwritten rule in the world of shinobi that says, 'If a ninja wants to redeem himself, he must do something for his country.'"Sasuke said.

"Indeed there is, and what of it?" Koharu asked gently.

"I believe I have done something enough redeem myself in Konoha." Sasuke stated.

Homura actually snorted. "And what could a little kid like you do to redeem yourself?"

Sasuke smirked then turned to Danzo. "I'm afraid I'll have to correct your statement earlier," he started as Danzo stared at him, "I am no longer 'one of the two remaining Uchiha survivors'"

A deafening silence occupied the room as everyone tried to process the meaning behind the words the teen said before Tsunade stood up from her chair and slammed her fists to her desk. "Y-y-you're implying that.." she started.

Sasuke looked at her then smirked. "Yes Hokage-sama."

He then turned to face Homura.

"I killed Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

A/N: So there goes nothing.... Hahahahahaha... I hope you guys like it! Also thank you so much to all the reviewers! For some reason, I always feel so happy when I recieve reviews and favorites... So thanks a lot guys! I'll be back soon! I've already started chapter nine so i think it'll be posted soon! Seeya!

Ja ne~~

A sHaDoW eAgLe


End file.
